Y2K Universe
On December 31, 1999, a costumed man warns Peter about the dangers of Y2K. Peter locks his family up in a bomb shelter that evening. A nuclear holocaust occurs at the stroke of midnight, destroying much of Quahog and mutating or injuring many of the surviving citizens. The Griffins are free from mutations. When food runs out, the family travels to Natick, Massachusetts, in hopes that the “Twinkie” factory survived. On the way, Stewie is exposed to nuclear waste and later mutates into an octopus-like creature. Upon their arrival at Natick, they establish a town, dubbed New Quahog, which Peter mismanages into chaos. Octopus Stewie notices that he has put on weight, and then begins to lay eggs. Peter is eventually kicked out of the town he founded, and his family follows him, deciding where they should go next: a Carvel factory in Framingham, Massachusetts. Meanwhile, Stewie’s spawn hatch, and begin to kill the New Quahog citizens. The episode ends in a live-action parody of a famous episode of Dallas, where Pam Ewing wakes to find her husband Bobby in the shower. She tells him about the episode, which was apparently a dream. This is a parody of the famous Dallas shower scene, where an entire previous season of Dallas was revealed as a dream. References *The title of the episode is based on a FOX ad campaign at the time, where "Da Boom" was supposed to be Jamaican slang for the best, or cool. *When Stewie breaks under the pressure of the Griffins' exodus, he says "Game over, man. Game over!" like the character "Hudson" does in Aliens. *When the family is on their way to find the Twinkie Factory, they come across a house in a green area. This is a reference to the short lived Fox series [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103583/ Woops!] *Awestruck by the Twinkie factory, Peter parodies the movie Contact, saying "No words...should have sent...a poet..." *Stewie, as a mutant, climbs onto the ceiling declaring he is Fred Astaire, the actor/dancer. Specifically, he is referring to "You're All the World to Me", one of Astaire's most memorable dances, from the film Royal Wedding. In it, a rotating room was used to enable Astaire to dance on the ceiling. *When Peter's orders for guns have been met, he holds a hand gun while saying "A chicken in every pot, and a cap in every ass," referring to Herbert Hoover's 1928 campaign slogan "A chicken in every pot, and a car in every garage." *Peter's line, "When the end of the world happens you'll have to meet those two dead bailiff ladies from Night Court, and you won't know which is which, and it will be really awkward, so bite me!" is a reference to actresses Selma Diamond and Florence Halop, who died in 1985 and 1986, respectively. *In the scene in which the family is walking to Natick, Lois tries to get Chris to stop saying "Left foot, right foot" by saying "Stopiiiiiit!" This is similar to Ferris Bueller's Day Off when Jean tries to stop her mother from yelling at her while she's driving. *Victoria Principal and Patrick Duffy's appearance at the end refers to the famous "it was all a dream" sequence on Dallas. Notes/Trivia *In Natick, Massachusetts, there was a factory, owned by Continental Bakeries, that made Twinkies. It was torn down in 2004 and its location made into an extension to the Natick Mall.[1] *Going by the airing date, this is the first episode in which Mila Kunis voices Meg. *This episodes introduces us to the fight between Peter and the giant chicken. Peter flashes back to a fight with the giant chicken to explain to the man in the chicken costume why he doesn’t accept coupons from giant chickens, beginning one of the show's best-known running gags. *After the citizens of New Quahog kick the Griffins out and slam the city gates, Brian is absent for several scenes. Only after they start walking down the road in a line does he return. *When Chris is singing "Left Foot, Right Foot" after they leave Randy Newman, he says "Left foot" when he puts his right foot down, and "Right foot" when he puts his left foot down. *The Griffin's clothes are ripped and tattered in a week after surviving the explosion in the safety of their basement. *Randy Newman was parodied as a senile man at a piano singing about everything he sees. Newman is voiced by Will Sasso, who was reprising the character from a recurring MADtv sketch.[2] *There is a cutaway of Peter feeding Tom Selleck on Magnum, P.I.. *The Griffins encounter a band of survivors that play a parody of Family Feud. *Peter watches a special about Twinkee the Kid, where his family talk about his flamboyantly gay personality as a kid. A slang word for gay men, twink, itself an abbreviation of the gay slang term "twinkie," originally for very young, blond, pretty men.[3] Category:Multiverse Category:Dimensions Category:Alternate History Category:Subconscious Category:Omniverse